inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~
Namida no Art ~Nijiiro no Hana~'là bài hát nhân vật giữa Kirino Ranmaru và Fei Rune . Thông tin *'Trình bày : Kirino Ranmaru (Kobayashi Yuu) và Fei Rune (Kimura Akiko) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ ': Mei *'''Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki: '''Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 一人で瞳の中　不安隠して ため息ばかりついてても駄目さ 『誰かのせいにすれば楽だよ』だなんて 思いたくない！逃げたくないよ！ 俺には世界を変える チカラはまだ　無いけど強くなるために さぁドアを開け！ 飛び出そう！！ さよなら　弱気な心と 孤独な夜空に流れた　涙よ 乾いた涙の後には 笑顔と言う名の　虹色の花咲くから 大事な人やモノを守る為には 傷つく事を恐れてちゃ駄目さ 『誰かがきっと・・・』なんて意味がないだろう 俯いたまま負けたくないよ！ 世界に不満を漏らす前にまずは 自分が生まれ変わることを始めようよ！ 出来るはず！ さよなら　弱気な心と 孤独に怯えて　震えてた日々よ 大切な場所を見つけた 絆と言うなの　花が咲き輝いてる Romaji hitori de hitomi no naka fuan kakushite tameiki bakari tsuitetemo dame sa “dare ka no sei ni sureba raku da yo” da nante omoitakunai! nigetakunai yo! ore ni wa sekai wo kaeru CHIKARA wa mada nai kedo tsuyoku naru tame ni saa DOA wo hirake! tobidasou!! sayonara yowaki na kokoro to kodoku na yozora ni nagareta namida yo kawaita namida no ato ni wa egao to iu na no nijiiro no hana saku kara daiji na hito ya MONO wo mamoru tame ni wa kizutsuku koto wo osoretecha dame sa “dare ka ga kitto…” nante imi ga nai darou utsumuita mama maketakunai yo! sekai ni fuman wo morasu mae ni mazu wa jibun ga umare kawaru koto wo hajimeyou yo! dekiru hazu! sayonara yowaki na kokoro to kodoku ni obiete furueteta hibi yo taisetsu na basho wo mitsuketa kizuna to iu na no hana ga saki kagaiteru Tiếng Anh Hiding the anxiety in your eyes all by yourself And sighing all the time won’t do “It’s easier to blame it on someone else” I don’t want to think that! I won’t run away! I don’t have the power to change the world yet, but to get stronger It’s time to open the door! Jump out!! Farewell, cowardly heart and the tears that fell on lonely night skies After the tears dry off A rainbow-colored flower called smiles will bloom To protect the people and things I cherish I can’t be afraid of getting hurt There’s no point in hoping “someone else will surely do it” I don’t want to lose while turning away from things! Before blurting out my dissatisfaction against the world I’ll start off by giving myself new meaning! I know I can do it! Farewell, cowardly heart and the days I spent shaking in solitude I found the place precious to me The flower called bonds is blooming and shining Tiếng Việt Những sự lo lắng được ẩn dấu dưới đôi mắt của bạn Nó sẽ vô ích nếu bạn cứ thở dài dù may mắn đang đến " Thật dễ dàng nếu chỉ đổ lỗi cho ai khác " Nhưng tôi không muốn như vậy ! Tôi không muốn bỏ chạy ! Tôi sẽ thay đổi thế giới này Dù là không có đủ sức mạnh, nhưng tôi rồi sẽ mạnh hơn Đến lúc mở cánh cửa ấy rồi ! Nhảy nào ! Tạm biệt trái tim mềm yếu, và những giọt nước mắt chảy dài trên bầu trời đêm cô đơn Sau khi những giọt nước mắt khô đi Bông hoa với màu của cầu vồng mà ta gọi là nụ cười sẽ nở rộ Để bảo vệ được những người quan trọng và những điều tôi yêu mến Tất cả sẽ vô dụng nếu ta sợ bị tổn thương Đừng hi vọng " sẽ có người thay bạn làm điều đó " Nếu bạn không muốn đánh mất và quay lưng lại với mọi thứ Trước khi bạn phàn nàn về thế giới này Thì hãy bắt đầu lại bằng cách tìm cho bản thân ý nghĩa mới! Tôi biết mình có thể làm được Tạm biệt trái tim mềm yếu, và những ngày tôi sợ hãi trong sự cô đơn Tôi đã tìm thấy nơi quan trọng với mình Bông hoa mà ta gọi là sự liên kết đang nở rộ và tỏa sáng Video thumb|left|335px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO